Just Another Wizards of Waverly Place Fanfiction: Hope Blooms in Time
by Keep Calm and Love The Russos
Summary: When Justin Russo thought he had finally given up on Juliet, Alex his little sister came to him and cheered him up ...


**AN: Welcome to another Just another Wizards of Waverly Place Fanfiction story! This one probably is going to be a short one … a very short one, because the fact is if I look at my other stories, it's also short too. This story takes place when Justin gave up hope on Juliet in Wizards vs. Werewolves and when Alex just found out Mason is a werewolf. **

"_I think it's time for me to give up," said Justin in a strangled voice. _

Then he rushed to his room, with tears in his eyes.

Alex turned to the rest of her family and Mason. "Guys, I think Justin's really heartbroken about it," said Alex. "I really felt bad about saying that."

"Well, Juliet is the longest girlfriend he had," said Jerry shrugging. "I guess he'll be fine. Who wants some pudding to cheer up and celebrate Alex?"

"Me!" said Harper, Max, and Mason.

"Guys, I'm serious," Alex cried. "I really think he's crying too."

"Come on Alex," said Mason carelessly, grabbing Alex's hand. "Let's just eat a strawberry pudding alright? Everything will be fine," said Mason.

"Hey!" said Alex. "You can't just do that, Mason. He's my brother. He needs somebody to cheer him up."

"Well, _mija_, if you want to cheer and accompany him, then just go," said Theresa encouragingly. "And take this pudding up for him and yourself," Theresa quickly cut 2 puddings and gave it to Alex.

"Thanks," said Alex slowly. Then she turned and started to run to Justin's room.

Alex found him lying on his bed, sobbing a bit. If the situation wasn't like this, Alex had probably laugh at him for being such a baby. Alex smiled, and sat next to him.

He looked up at her, surprised.

"Alex?" he said. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I got you pudding," Alex offered him his pudding. "It's chocolate. You like chocolate don't you?"

"Yeah," he said glumly. "Juliet likes chocolate too."

"Hey," said Alex, touching his arm. "You shouldn't give up on her, you know Justin. I never really like all your girlfriends, but I like Juliet. She's nice."

"And?"

"Well, I think you should try and start to find her again," said Alex, helping him sit down on the bed. Then after he sat, Alex threw both her arms around him and she started to rock herself and him forward and backwards. "I always know you as a no-give-up person. Why stop now?"

"Well, it wasn't very warm, but for a person like you, thanks," Justin smiled slowly and softly. He embraced her back.

"Well, I should try being a better person anyway. But seriously, I hate those feelings."

"Well, it's nice feelings," Justin whispered to her. "You should try that. And now … I think I found hope again, Al. It's nice too."

"Of course," said Alex kissing his cheek twice. "That's hope you got. I got loads in here in me. Hope is a virus. Luck is a virus. I just got luck, maybe you got luck too. Come on, let's go down and eat this pudding there with the rest."

Alex was just about to get up when Justin grabbed her arm and told her, "can you stay here with me? We could eat on the roof."

Alex never thought Justin would asked her that so she smiled and nodded. "Anything."

So the two of them sat on the roof, looking at the sky. There wasn't any stars up there, and down there, all they could see were big buildings and cars, but Alex thought it was a good night. She took her blanket with her, and wrapped it around her because it was a cold night. Justin had gotten his jacket on because before he was technically using nothing on. They had finished their puddings, except for a small part of Alex, which she was willing to throw down to people.

"Wow," said Justin under his breath.

"Hmm?" Alex turned.

"It's a nice night," Justin said. "And even thought there's no star, I quite liked this scene. Being just the two of us and all."

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "We never do this again, huh? The last time we did this … was … Puerto Rico?"

"Yeah," Justin said. "Hey, thanks again, okay, Al? I had hope again now."

"You're welcome."

"But …," Justin started. "how do you make hope?"

Alex groaned. "Oh, Justin, please don't start your geeky talk again!"

Justin was going to say a word, but Alex thought he's going to say something dorky, so she took her plate, there was still a small part of pudding and she threw it to Justin's face. "Oops."


End file.
